


Benefits

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: PREQUEL TO BACK TO THE LODGE. No Mitchsen, Steca however!Beca's just revealed to the group that she's gay after she breaks up with Jesse. She's new to this whole girl thing, but luckily for her she's friends with Stacie Conrad. Stacie comes to her and puts up an offer - no strings attached, guilt free induction into sex with girls. Beca thinks that would be crazy, except that it also sounds kind of perfect. So they're friends, still, but with benefits. And soon Beca is kicking herself that she hasn't done this sooner.





	Benefits

Beca Mitchell slouched through the back door of the Bella house quietly, hoping to avoid getting sucked into conversation. Unfortunately, despite her plan, she hadn’t counted on a Bella bonding night. All of the girls were in the living room watching movies so she was immediately noticed, tear stained cheeks, red eyes and all.

“Whoa, you okay?” Cynthia Rose asked. She was tired and yes, she had been crying but she was. And the girls loved her and they probably would make her feel better, so she decided to stop. 

“Yeah,” she said. “I know, doesn’t look like it. But I am. It’s just been a very long and emotional afternoon.” They made a hole in the couch for her between Chloe and Amy and she dropped her messenger bag and climbed in.

“So what happened?” Chloe asked. Her arm was already wrapped around Beca’s shoulder. Beca took a deep breath and sighed. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

“Jesse and I broke up,” Beca explained. As expected, the girls immediately leapt to defend her honor.

“What did he do?” Stacie said.

“I’ll go kick his ass,” Cynthia Rose said, and Amy fist bumped her in agreement. Lily added something that Beca was actually glad she couldn’t hear. 

“No, guys, chill,” she said. “I broke up with him. But it was a long conversation, and he needed to be the first person I talked to about it.”

“About what?” Chloe asked, confused.

“I owed it to Jesse to talk to him before I told anybody else,” Beca said. She was fidgeting with her fingers a lot. “But I broke up with him because the inescapable reality of the situation is that I’m gay.”

“Wait, what?” Emily said. “But… hang on. What?”

“I know,” Beca said. “And I love Jesse, I do. But not in the way he wants, not in the way he deserves. Because I love the guy, but it’s nothing compared to the way I feel about girls. And I kept ignoring it you know? But it’s not fair to either of us if I keep doing that.” Stacie was watching her quietly, not saying anything.

“But you’re okay?” Chloe asked. She leaned in to the redhead for a second.

“I am, I swear,” she said. “And Jesse will be fine soon enough, but it was a very emotional and draining conversation and I’m exhausted. So as much as I’d normally love to hang out with you guys I need to be on my own for a bit.”

“Of course,” Cynthia Rose said. “But if you need to talk, to any of us, we got you.”

“I know guys,” she said. “You’re my family.”

“And we’re ordering food later,” Jessica said. “We’ll get your usual.”

“Let me know when it gets here,” Beca said. “Thanks. I just need… a bit of alone time.” Chloe squeezed her once more and kissed her on the cheek, so she got up and headed up to her room. She dropped her bag, kicked her shoes off and lay down on her bed. 

The conversation with Jesse had gone better than she expected. Of course he’d had questions, and it was only fair that she try and answer them. He’d been surprised and a little upset, but in the end he was going to be okay. She rolled over and tugged her phone out of her bag, flicked the Bluetooth on so she could listen to music and just lay back for a while.

Now that it was out there, she actually felt a bit better. She’d really first acknowledged she might be gay in junior year of high school, but she managed to write it off as a one time thing with the one specific girl. But after she got to college it just got so much harder. So many girls. Beautiful girls, confident girls, smart girls, hilarious girls, interesting girls. 

Jesse had loved her and they’d been close, so she’d tried with him, she really had. But that bloody German. She didn’t even like the woman, thought she was Satan incarnate, but just being close to her did stupid things to her body and her senses. It was futile. She didn’t even know what she was afraid of, it’s not like her dad or her friends had ever given her the impression that they were homophobic.

Oh well. She was out now. Hopefully she’d start to feel a little less awkward all the damn time now. Except for the part where beautiful women reduced her to absolute mush. God help her the first time she kissed one or managed to get one naked in front of her. She groaned and grabbed a pillow, holding it over her face. She almost didn’t hear the soft knock on the door. 

“Yeah?” Beca called.

“Just me,” Stacie’s voice came. “Can I come in?” Beca sat up.

“Yeah,” she said. Stacie came in and sat down on Amy’s bed.

“Came to see how you’re doing,” Stacie said. “Also food will be here in about twenty minutes.”

“Cool,” Beca said. “Um… I’m okay. Truly, Stace. I mean, it’s new, but it’s not, at the same time.”

“How long has this been coming for?” she asked. “Not the gay thing, the coming out thing.”

“It’s been a while coming,” Beca admitted. “Got to a point where I couldn’t be bothered ignoring it any more. There’s no reason for me to hide it.”

“Have you, you know. Confirmed this queerness?”

“Physically?” Beca said. “No. I mean, I literally only broke up with Jesse today.”

“Okay,” Stacie said. “I have a proposal for you, and it’s going to sound really crazy but I want you to actually think about it and not just reject it out of hand.”

“Okay,” Beca said slowly.

“I’ll be blunt because you’ll understand it that way. I’m offering my services to acclimatize you to the world of girl on girl,” Stacie said.

“What, you want to have sex with me?” Beca asked, confused.

“That’s not - in a crude way, yes, but hear me out,” Stacie said. “You’ve never even kissed a girl before. You’re entering a brand new world, because trust me, there is a huge difference between sex with guys and girls. I’m not remotely shy at all about sex. Talking about it, doing it, answering questions, whatever. And I have experience. I can help.”

“Huh,” was all Beca could manage. This sounded crazy.

“I know what you’re thinking,” she said. “But I can be discreet. I can be helpful to you. And I won’t be a smartass. I can just help you figure out where to go from here, whatever you like. Just think about it Beca. If you’re interested, I can make it easy for you. No pressure.”

“Oh. Okay, Stace, thanks,” Beca said. “I’ll think about it?”

“Sure,” Stacie said. “I’ll send someone to come get you when the food gets here.”

“Thanks,” Beca said. Stacie let herself out and Beca lay back down, more confused than she was before. Stacie had basically just walked in and offered to have sex with her. 

But the longer she thought, the less crazy the idea seemed. She was going to have to get over that hurdle sometime, kissing a girl for the first time, having sex with a girl for the first time, all of that. It’d be nice not to be laughed at for being utterly shit. Plus, Stacie was right about a few things. She was definitely an expert when it came to all things sexual and she didn’t doubt that the other girl could help her out on the down low. Chloe knocked on the door about ten minutes later, and Beca told her to come in.

“Food is being unpacked as we speak,” Chloe said. “We ordered Chinese.” There was something Beca needed to say to Chloe, more so than anyone else.

“Okay,” she said. “Before we go down though.” She motioned for her to sit.

“What’s up?”

“I know this whole thing, me breaking up with Jesse, coming out… it’s new. And probably a surprise,” she said. “But I just wanted you to know, Chlo, it wasn’t something I was actively trying to hide from you, especially. We’re best friends, and I was just… dealing with me first. And after that, it really had to be Jesse, this was harder for him than anyone else. I owed it to him.”

“No, it’s okay, Beca,” Chloe said. “I completely get that. And it’s not as big a surprise as you think. I always suspected that you weren’t entirely straight but it was none of my business.”

“Cool,” Beca said. “I wouldn’t want you to think I was keeping secrets from you.”

“Never,” Chloe said. “Though, if you do want to talk… I mean, I know all the girls have offered and CR is probably more appropriate-”

“No, I’d rather talk to you,” Beca said. “Um, not now, the girls will be asking questions about why we skipped dinner. But let’s catch up after Bellas rehearsal tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Chloe said. They both got up and Chloe hugged her tight. “I am proud of you Becs. Never a little step, what you just did.”

“Thanks,” Beca said. They headed downstairs for dinner with the rest of the girls. The Bellas didn’t bring up her coming out at all during the meal, CR settling for a quick hug and the rest of them not acting like anything had happened. It was nice. The girls were deciding on a movie to watch post dinner but Beca didn’t really feel like sticking it out. 

“I’m gonna skip the movie, guys,” she said. “Take a shower, early night.”

“You’re alright?” Cynthia Rose asked. 

“Fine,” Beca said. “And whoever I owe for dinner, let me know?” Ashley raised her hand, so Beca nodded and then headed up to her room. 

She did take a long, hot shower, and then crawled into bed. But she couldn’t get to sleep straight away, her brain was ticking over Stacie’s offer. It was… becoming more and more plausible to her. She did eventually fall asleep, not even stirring when Amy made her way back into the room after the movie had finished.

After they finished their worlds rehearsal the following afternoon, Beca and Chloe detoured to a coffee shop before they headed back to the Bella house. Beca grabbed them their usual order as Chloe grabbed a table. She was mentally gearing herself up for this talk because Stacie had said that she’d be discreet, but she needed to talk to someone about it, and logic would dictate that person be Chloe.

"So Stacie came to see me yesterday just before you did," Beca said. "She put forward a very... unusual offer."

"Like what?" Chloe asked, adding sugar to her coffee. She raised the cup to her lips.

"She offered to have sex with me," Beca said. She did enjoy the way Chloe almost choked on her coffee a little, smirking at the redhead as she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"She offered to have sex with me," Beca repeated. "To help break me in to the gay side or whatever. And the even crazier part is, the more she explained it and the more I thought about it, the more I think I might take her up on it."

"Beca, you and Stacie?" Chloe said.

"Not me and Stacie," Beca clarified. "Not like that. That much was clear. But she offered to help me out with the whole figuring girls out deal. She's experienced, she's someone I like and trust, it doesn't hurt at all that she's kind of a babe and I think maybe it's not so crazy."

"So she'd be like your sex coach?" Chloe asked.

"Let's never use that term ever again, but yeah. I've never even kissed a girl," Beca said. "Though if anyone would be qualified to be a sex coach, as you put it, then surely it'd be her."

"She's not the only girl you know with that kind of experience," Chloe said pointedly.

"I know," Beca said. "But firstly, she offered. Secondly, you and I are a lot closer than Stacie and I. I would hate to do anything to ruin what we have. With Stacie I really feel like she could just leave it as sex. And CR, well, isn't she dating that girl back home?"

"If anyone's gonna be able to have no strings attached sex, it'll be Stacie," Chloe agreed. "So what, you guys would just hook up a few times?"

"I think so. But I'm going to count on you to have to run interference because we need the girls to be focused on worlds, not on what Stacie and I are doing," Beca said.

"Promise me something though?" Chloe said. "Promise this doesn't get in the way. In the way of Bellas, or in the way of your friendship with Stacie."

"Promise, Chlo. I've already decided that if anything starts to even get a little weird I'm calling it off," Beca said. 

"When does this all begin?" Chloe asked.

"Don't know, I have to talk to Stacie first," Beca said. "So is it completely insane?"

"Yes," Chloe replied. "But also no. Just make sure you guys really clear up the ground rules before anything happens."

"I will."

"So any girls caught your eye or what?" Chloe asked, changing the subject. 

"There have been a couple," Beca said. "None I'm looking at pursuing at the moment. It's not hard to pick a pretty girl out of the crowd, they're everywhere. So, there have been some that caught my eye but as for more than that..."

"Gotcha. Though there's a girl in my Econ class-"

"Chloe," she groaned. "I just want to concentrate on worlds, grad, and then maybe I'll think about girls."

"Okay," Chloe said. "But say the word, I’ll help you out, I can think of a stack of girls who’d love to meet you." They finished up their coffee and headed back to the Bella house. The girls were all scattered around doing various things, Ashley and Legacy calling out that the burrito feast would be ready in one hour. Beca headed upstairs and as she walked past Stacie and Flo's room, she saw that the taller Bella was in there alone. Figuring the chances of getting a private conversation later would be slim, she decided to capitalise. 

"Stacie," she said, knocking on the doorframe lightly. "Got a sec?"

"Yeah come in," Stacie said. She picked up her pencil and marked where she was up to in the textbook. 

“Studying for finals?” Beca said.

“No, I’ll be fine,” Stacie said. “Getting a head start on post grad readings.” Beca shook her head for a second. It was always going to be a surprise to her just how smart Stacie was. When they’d all moved into the house together, Stacie had shocked them all by being easily the most studious and smartest of all the Bellas. Of course she was staying for a postgrad. 

“I wanted to talk to you about your offer,” Beca said. “Pending some rules, I’d like to accept.”

“What rules?” Stacie asked.

“The only people who know about this are me, you and Chlo. She was my sounding board and she’s also agreed to run diversions if we need,” Beca said. “We don’t need the girls focused on us, and whatever we’re doing. They need to be focusing on worlds and their finals.”

“Agreed,” Stacie said.

“If one of us feels at all like things are getting weird or complicated, we walk away,” Beca said. “It can’t fuck up our friendship or Bellas.”

“Agreed,” Stacie said. “Beca, let me be frank. I have no interest in turning this into some kind of salacious affair. I won’t tease you, make stupid innuendo and try and embarrass you. I literally just want to help you feel comfortable getting intimate with girls.”

“I appreciate that, Stacie, thank you,” Beca said.

“Better me than say, you getting wasted one night and trying it on with Chloe,” Stacie said. “I can separate sex from everything else. So what are your limits on this?”

“Limits?”

“Anything you don’t want to do?” Stacie said. “I mean, I figured we’d start at kissing and work our way up, but sex wise, what aren’t you into?”

“Nothing ass-related,” Beca said. “Exit only kinda deal. The rest we’re going to have to feel as we go.”

“Deal,” Stacie said. “Now, schedule wise, we’re pretty much only alone here on Monday nights. Wednesday afternoons as well, if Chloe can make herself scarce or soundproof.”

“Yeah,” Beca said. “So, Monday?”

“Yep,” Stacie said. “Come on down after Amy sneaks off to go to Bumpers, like she’s fooling any of us.” Beca rolled her eyes and nodded, but then let the other girl return to her reading. 

Beca was nervous over the weekend and leading up to the Monday night. She didn’t really know why, she kept feeling like the other girls could tell that something was up. They couldn’t, though, she was just being paranoid. After Amy left, she headed down to Stacie’s room, where the older girl was just listening to music. 

“Hey,” she said. “Come in.” Beca moved inside and Stacie went to lock the door. 

“So… this is gonna work how, exactly?” Beca said.

“Relax,” Stacie said. “I presume you wanted to start with kissing?”

“Okay,” Beca said. 

“You’re tense,” Stacie said. “Need a drink? I’ve got some vodka around here somewhere.”

"What? God, Stace," Beca said. "Not necessary. I mean yeah I'm a little nervous, but there's no part of me that thinks I require alcohol just to kiss you. You're like, way better than that."

"That's... kind of sweet," Stacie said. "So. Relax. Breathe. Don't overthink it. Once you're comfortable, start moving your hands, okay?" Beca nodded. 

"This'll be fine," Beca said. "Kissing." She reached a hand up and pulled Stacie's head down toward her a little. Their lips met and Beca could tell Stacie was waiting for her to take the lead. So she did. Her lips parted and her tongue pushed at Stacie's, who was quick to reciprocate. Her hand was still on the back of Stacie's neck and it slipped up a little to move into her hair when she was struck with a thought.

She was kissing Stacie Conrad. And it was pretty god damned good.

As she kissed her again, she focused on all the things that felt different, because kissing Stacie felt a lot different than kissing Jesse. She felt Stacie pull back.

"And?" Stacie said.

"No, I'm right. Definitely gay," Beca said. "Is it weird to think that Jesse wasn't bad at the kissing but that girls are just..."

"It's not weird," Stacie said. "And for the record, you're pretty good at that. You ready for the next step?"

"What's that?" Beca asked.

"Making out with some light groping," Stacie said. "Getting used to touching girls. Being touched by girls. Because it's a lot different, in my experience."

"Different how?" Beca asked. 

"Girls are softer, in general," Stacie said. "They have softer skin, definitely. But they also touch softer. Don't get me wrong, sometimes the hard and rough is good, there's totally a time and place for that. But guys on the whole are not as good at the soft. Or reading cues."

"Okay," Beca said. "Is this a sitting or standing activity?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Stacie said. Beca was happy to stand for the time being, and she figured if she wanted to sit she would do that. She leaned up and kissed Stacie again, once, twice, making sure she wasn't thinking too much about it. Then she just let her hands move instinctively.

One slid to her lower back, dipping inside her shirt and caressing the skin softly. She waited for a beat and then moved them again. Stacie's hands moved from their previously stationary position and Beca found herself truly enjoying the moment. It seemed as though Stacie was, too. 

She encouraged Stacie to follow her to the bed and she sat, urging the taller girl to straddle her lap. Her hands skirted up Stacie's shirt, upward over toned skin. Stacie's hands were tugging at her hair and her teeth sank into Beca's lower lip. Beca quite liked that so it was at this moment that she let her hand close firmly over Stacie's breast. 

"Harder," Stacie encouraged, so Beca did it again, and the gasp was a good indicator that she'd done it hard enough. They stayed there for a while, until Beca returned to her senses a little. She reclined back on the bed and pulled Stacie with her, until they were laying flat. Beca shifted their positions so that she was on top and continued kissing.

That was about as far as they made it during the first time. Beca was getting used to the feeling of a girl under her lips, under her hands, and Stacie was fine with letting her do whatever she needed. After a significant period of time had finished, Beca sat up. Stacie sat up next to her.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Processing,” Beca said. “But yes. That was… enjoyable. I mean, I don’t want to seem like I’m bashing Jesse here. But I love Jesse - admittedly platonically - and just kissing you was more - exciting?”

“Yeah, you’re really gay,” Stacie said, bumping her with a shoulder. “I’m not, technically, but a friend of mine once said that it never really occurred to her that she wasn’t straight. But then she kissed a girl and she was like… oh, okay. I get it.”

“That’s what it’s like,” Beca said. “Like, right, this is what people have been talking about all along. It’s different. It’s - good.”

“Anything else you want to talk about before we cool it for the night?” Stacie asked. 

“No,” Beca said. “Not related to this, anyway. But this was a good idea. And I do want to talk to you about some Bella stuff, but that can wait a few minutes. I’m gonna go, before everyone starts trickling back in. Grab some coffee. Want some?”

“Sure, I’ll be down in a sec,” Stacie said. She smiled as Beca left and took a moment to rouse herself into a presentable state. She was glad Beca wasn’t freaking out, that wasn’t what she wanted. 

By the time she made it downstairs, Lily and Flo had also arrived and they were all sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. This would be the ultimate test - how they now acted with the other Bellas around. Because she wanted to help Beca but if things we’re going to get weird, she didn’t want to ruin a friendship over it.

“More in the pot, Stace,” Beca said. 

“Thanks,” Stacie said, pouring herself a cup and joining them. She let out an internal sigh of relief. Nothing had to change. 

Beca did fill Chloe in though. She needed to have a third party to process this with, and the redhead was okay with it. At first she thought it might be weird to think about Beca and Stacie in such a manner, but Beca wasn’t talking about what they did so much as how she felt about things.

When Wednesday rolled around, Beca again made her way to Stacie’s room. The taller Bella was waiting for her and to begin, she just asked a simple question. 

"Have you ever looked at a naked girl?" Stacie asked. "Up close."

"I've seen Chloe naked," Beca said. “Once.”

"But have you really looked at a girl other than yourself?" Stacie asked. "Been allowed to look?"

"No," Beca said. Stacie just started stripping off her clothes. "What are you doing?"

"You should take some time," she said. "Don't worry, you should know I'm not in the least bit self conscious about my body. Go on. Touch if you like." Beca first went and made sure that the door really was locked. Because Stacie was one hundred percent completely naked.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Beca asked from behind her.

"Yep." Beca slowly took in Stacie's naked form. This was also the first time she really realised how toned Stacie was. Her back was smooth with the slightest hint of ripples showing indicating her muscle. She let a hand move out and her fingers slowly drifted down the length of her spine. 

Then she moved around to the front and just looked at her. She noted things like the little stretch of skin just under her breasts that ran to her ribs. The slight little dimple as torso gave way to abdomen. The valley between her breasts.

"The reason I asked you to do that," Stacie said, "is because you probably just noticed things. Things you want to touch. And that's a really good starting point for moving things toward sex. Now, is there anything you want to talk about? Nervous?"

"Just a little. But I think it's more the build up, the anticipation."

"Okay, here's my advice for sex in general," Stacie said. "Don't think too much. Pay attention to the body of the other person and how it responds. And with girls especially, foreplay is important. Can I be very honest with you?"

"Of course."

"At the age we are guys are average at best when it comes to sex, and most are below average," Stacie said. "But all they need is an entry point and they're happy. I know you know this. And they're very reluctant to go south, you know? Sex with a girl means paying attention to not just getting it in and hammering away, but the clitoris, which is how most women achieve orgasm. And oral sex, when done properly, is really fucking good."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll admit that once Jesse was in, there wasn't much... stimulation."

"That's pretty typical of college guys," Stacie said. "Let me also say that you should never be afraid to ask for what you want when it comes to sex. Seriously. Guidance is good. And your pleasure is important." Beca was feeling less nervous the more Stacie talked. And she was still stark naked. 

"Got it," Beca said. "Ok. Now..." She leaned up and kissed Stacie, who reciprocated. She let her thumbs brush that patch of skin under her breast she'd eyed, and felt Stacie jerk a little in response. As she settled into what they were doing, she let her hands move up the toned back of her partner.

"I'm going to start undressing you," Stacie said, and Beca just nodded as her mouth moved along Stacie's collarbone. She aided Stacie as necessary, and soon she was just as naked as the other girl. She initially felt self conscious for a split second, but Stacie could sense it.

“Relax,” Stacie said. Her hands gently planed down Beca’s back as she pulled her a little closer and their bodies met flesh to flesh for the first time. Beca kissed her as a way of getting her head to stop spinning. She slowed herself down and let herself get caught up in the moment. Stacie’s breasts were pushing against her, so she craned her head down a little to kiss her way between them, pausing when she got to the bottom and letting her tongue drag up the space between them.

Her hands were bracketing Stacie’s hips, then moving to claim the taller woman’s skin, as much of it as she could. Beca could feel Stacie’s hands on her, soft and practiced compared to Jesse’s rougher hands. What would normally be a hand straight up grabbing her breast was a flick of a fingertip across her nipple, a palm gently massaging before the hand enclosed her fully.

She began to steer them in the direction of the bed. Stacie stumbled a little - hitting Beca’s shoe - and landed heavily, almost taking Beca’s head out with her arm as she landed next to her.

“Oops,” she said. Then she addressed Beca. “We’ll keep going for a while, and then I’ll start toward actual sex, okay? Don’t feel pressured to return the favor, just enjoy it.” Beca nodded, but to be honest, this felt fucking great. Stacie was good at this, naturally, and she was actually doing this and Beca could not believe she’d waited so long to do this with a girl. Her body was heating up already. 

Stacie’s body was on top of hers, and it wasn’t heavy or awkward. Beca let her hands skim up the taller girls’ side, appreciating the curve of her body. They kept going for a while, until Stacie’s body gently began to move against Beca’s. It was a light, slow grind, but it was definitely more than enough for Beca to be turned on. She could feel herself beginning to grow wet, feel herself wanting more. So she let her body lift into it, try and steal some more friction. Stacie took the hint let a hand snake down to touch her. It was a slowly moving fingertip to start with, then a full finger making it’s way inside her. Soon the one became two, and Beca was completely lost in it. 

Stacie’s mouth was moving, against her skin, against her breasts, skimming downward. Beca was trying not to make too much noise even though she knew the house was empty, but Stacie wasn’t making it easy. When Stacie paused to ask if it was okay for her to continue, mouth inches away from her aching center, she could only nod. 

If Stacie’s hands were enough to get her that worked up, her mouth would surely kill her. She bucked and swore, but pulled herself together to focus on how this felt. Because Jesse hadn’t been bad in bed - she didn’t really have a frame of reference until now - but it was like Stacie was reading her mind. She could tell what Beca needed, almost. She was panting heavily as the other girl worked, her tongue moving frantically with long, slender fingers relentlessly pumping. Beca felt it coiling inside her abdomen, and soon enough she broke through.

She’d later recognize that it was her first full blown orgasm during sex. She’d done enough to herself, that was a fact, but Jesse had never quite managed to get her all the way over the line. Stacie waited patiently while she re-gained her breath. 

“Oh my god,” Beca said first.

“You’re welcome,” Stacie supplied. “Now, wait for me to kill the mood here-”

“Don’t kill the mood,” Beca said. “Let me return the favor.”

“You sure?” Stacie said. 

“Hell yeah,” Beca said. “I mean, I’ve never done it before, so maybe a few pointers wouldn’t go astray.”

“You know what felt good to you,” Stacie said. “And what experiences you’ve had that were bad, right? So use that information, and remember, the best indicator for what you should be doing is the response of the body beneath you.”

“Okay,” Beca said. She rolled Stacie underneath her and kissed her. She didn’t want to just go for the goal, she knew that sex was about foreplay. So she made sure that she covered that as best she could. Stacie’s breasts were of great interest to her, the smooth skin of her abdomen. And she discovered that kissing up the very inside of her thigh was almost enough to get the taller girl to whimper, so she filed that away for reference.

She took a moment to just look at Stacie before she touched her. Soft, pink and open. Glistening wet. She let her finger trail through her opening a little before pushing inside, eyeing off her clitoris as she did. She let her fingers move slowly inside of her, remembering that she had felt Stacie curl up just a little inside her, which made a huge difference. When she did the same, Stacie’s moan caught in her throat, so Beca was happy she made the right choice on that. She let her thumb catch Stacie’s clit and wondered for the first time what a girl tasted like.

It was a split second decision between nerves and curiosity. She didn’t know if she was going to like the taste, but she wanted to taste it anyway. So she ignored the nerves and let her tongue take over. 

It wasn’t unpleasant. The texture was different to what she was expecting, but she wasn’t really sure what she’d imagined. All she knew was, the more she let her tongue work at Stacie’s pussy, the more vocal Stacie got. 

Beca registered that Stacie mumbled something about fingers, so she let her fingers take over again, but let her mouth do all of the work at Stacie’s clitoris. She was rewarded with a “God, yes!” and Stacie’s hand fisted in her hair. It wasn’t too much longer before Stacie was coming. Beca felt a little proud of her effort, she wouldn’t even deny it. She gave Stacie room to get back to a normal breathing rate.

“Wow,” Stacie said. “Okay, Beca, for someone who has never done that before, you do it pretty well.”

“Uh, thanks?” Beca said.

“No, take the compliment,” Stacie said. “I’ve been with girls who couldn’t even get me off. You’re really good with your mouth, and god damn it we’re both acapella girls and that should be assumed, right?” Beca couldn’t help but laugh.

“Probably,” Beca said. “So it wasn’t bad?”

“No, for a first time, it was surprisingly good,” Stacie said. “And you’re only going to get better with practice. Plus you still don’t know enough about your tastes with this sort of thing yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re just getting started,” Stacie said. “Like, how do you feel about a little light bondage? Are you into teeth against your skin? Sex toys and strap ons? There’s a whole big huge world of sex out there.”

“Whoa,” Beca said. “I hadn’t figured on all of that. But Stacie, this having sex thing… I know it’s weird to say this since we’re both post-orgasm and disheveled and naked… but thanks.”

“Hey, happy to help,” Stacie said. “I could feel you overthinking it a bit, but that’ll fade with time. What did you notice about sex that you can take away from this?”

“That little things make the biggest difference,” Beca said. “Like… just because you’re inside a girl doesn’t mean you ignore the other parts. And you’re right about oral sex. Jesse never really was enthusiastic about it, but when it’s done properly… I mean…”

“Did he ever manage to give you an orgasm?” Stacie asked. Beca just shrugged and shook her head. “Beca! You were together for years and you just denied yourself sexual pleasure?”

“I didn’t deny myself shit,” Beca said. “He never managed it, but I did just fine on my own.”

“Oh, right on,” Stacie said. “Nice. But you know what I mean about things being different, right?” 

“Definitely,” Beca said. “So different.” They lay there for a sec, but then Chloe called Stacie’s phone - her cue that she would soon be arriving home. They got up and redressed, making sure the other looked normal before they unlocked the door. 

“So Monday night we might talk about different positions,” Stacie said. “And next Wednesday we should go to the adult store and I can explain some of my favorite girl toys to you?”

“Uh, sure,” Beca said. She headed up to her own room and opened the window. She was still flushed, a little, and she knew Chloe would be coming straight up to see her. Sure enough, footsteps came up the hall and the redhead appeared, closing the door.

“So,” Chloe said. “How do you feel?” Beca stopped for a moment. She thought back over the hour or so she’d just spent in bed with Stacie, everything she’d experienced in that short time.

“Three things,” Beca said. “One. I am really, really gay. Oh lord. Two. I’m probably going to shock you with this, but thanks to Stacie I just achieved my first orgasm with a partner. And three, I’m actually feeling pretty fucking great.”

“I’d assume so, you’ve got the post sex glow,” Chloe said. Stacie knocked on the door and swung it open. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said. “Amy and Jess were thinking pizza for dinner. You guys in?”

“Sure,” Beca said. 

“You guys… wow,” Chloe said. “Um, I didn’t figure you’d be this chill about it all.”

“Why?” Stacie said. “We’re friends.”

“Friends?” Chloe said.

“Friends,” Beca agreed. “There are some definite benefits, but friends.”

“Right,” Stacie said. “Leave you to it.” She swung the door closed again and Beca began relaying to Chloe the events of the afternoon.


End file.
